Balrog
How Balrog joined the Tourney Rising from a childhood of poverty, Balrog was once a great boxing champion and prize fighter. He was banned from boxing for permanently injuring his opponents and accidentally killing one (as well as his illegal maneuvers, particularly his headbutt), so he joined the Shadaloo criminal organization, and worked his way up from the bottom, eventually becoming M. Bison's chief enforcer. While running errands for Bison, he killed Dhalsim's elephant with a single Gigaton Punch. In one mission, Balrog was sent to terminate Birdie. Although he did not know why, Balrog went anyway. Birdie told him about the Psycho Drive, and Balrog agreed to help him find it, thinking he could make money from it. When the Psycho Drive exploded, Balrog realized that he had not been paid recently. When Bison was killed at the hands of Akuma, ownership of Shadaloo was transferred to the former prize fighter. Unfortunately, he ended up running the entire organization into the ground in no time. After the fall of Shadaloo, Balrog was back on the streets, working menial jobs (such as casino security, as seen in his Street Fighter IV intro cutscene). When Bison makes his return with the construction of his new body, Balrog is immediately brought back into the organization, hired by Bison to guard Bison's replacement bodies, which Balrog refers to as "dolls". Balrog is not satisfied with this, however, and forms a new get-rich-quick scheme. He manages to make his way into the S.I.N. building (along with fellow agent Vega). While looking for treasure in his ending (possibly anything he could sell), he stumbles across a young bandaged boy begging for help. Initially disinterested, Balrog notices a mark in the shape of the Shadaloo symbol glowing on his hand. Realizing the boy could hold some valuable secrets, Balrog pulls him out of the ruins, believing he's finally lucked out. However, when Balrog asks what the boy can do, he reveal that he is powerless on his own; though Balrog assumes he's useless, he carries the boy off anyway. Balrog is convinced that the child will be of use to him later, and owes his as much in return for rescuing him. While training the boy he had rescued to be a member of Shadaloo, a martial artist named Kibano trailed Balrog. Balrog had not wanted his prize to go to waste. How to unlock *Complete all Test Your Sight challenges with M. Bison. *Play 1842 matches For both methods, you must fight Balrog at the Skyscraper Under Construction. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron,, or purchasing him for 375 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Balrog, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use one of the Four Kings of Shadaloo and its boxer, Balrog!" He will be seen left of Mitsunari, right of Achilles, below Ippo and above Piston Hurricane. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Balrog has his gloved hands punched together. After the announcer calls his name Balrog does two hooks, then flexes his arms as the camera zooms saying "I'll tenderize ya like a steak!" Special Moves Dash Straight (Neutral) Balrog executes a simple dash forward followed by a straight punch, with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. Dash Upper (Side) Balrog will slide forward and do an uppercut, with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. Buffalo Headbutt (Up) Balrog launches himself forward into the air with a flying headbutt. Dash Low Smash (Down) Balrog does a simple dash forward followed by a stomach-aimed suckerpunch with an accompanying "rush of wind" background sound effect. Crazy Buffalo (Hyper Smash) Based on his Super Street Fighter IV Super Combo. Balrog punches his fists together saying "Die!" and then dashes forward, delivering five savage punches. B uses a straight punch, while A has Balrog do an uppercut. After five of those punches, he says "No way!" Dirty Bull (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Balrog yells "I'll pulverize you!" and angrily lunges at the opponent with a threatening facial expression, attempting to grab his opponent. If successful, he performs a series of illegal-in-boxing moves: he grabs them by the head and instantly headbutts them off-balance, then proceeds to violently stomp on the opponent's foot saying "You ain't getting away!" and finishes them off by whiffing a cross punch, delivering a powerful elbow strike across their face instead. The opponent is knocked down just as Balrog puts his arms out, shrugs in a "Don't look at me!" manner and laughs sadistically. Victory Animations #Balrog raises his hands, then punches them together saying "Time'a get paid!" then raises his hands again. #Balrog raises his left forearm and declares "I am the champ!" #Balrog rests his right hand on his waist and says "Anyone got a punching bag that won't break so easy?" On-Screen Appearance Balrog dash punches a punching bag away as he comes in and says "Just try an' stop me!" Trivia *Balrog's rival is the self-proclaimed master of all martial arts, Kibano *Balrog shares his English voice actor with Syn Shenron, Bojack, Master Hand, Akuma Shogun, Mephisto, Rhyperior, Devil Rebirth and Shao Kahn. *Balrog shares his Japanese voice actor with Rhyperior. *Balrog shares his French voice actor with Xiahou Dun, Orochi, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Nightmare, Ogre, AncientOgre, Siegfried Schtauffen, Sir Weston, Ninjask, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Crustle, Owen X and Leon Scott Kennedy. *Balrog shares his German voice actor with Marcus Black, Maynard the Magician, Elder Astor, Spooky and Groose. *Balrog shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Hideo Shimazu, Kim Sue Il and Krook. *Out of all the Four Kings of Shadaloo, Balrog has to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters